Computing devices sometimes include a graphical user interface (GUI) that is used to present applications to users. Each application may receive input to provide different functions through different user interface elements displayed in the GUI. In some instances, the computing devices may receive additional input via associated devices, such as sensors, keyboards, computer mice, etc.
The computing devices may consume data when accessing, via a service provider, content servers that are often located in open networks. For example, content may be downloaded from the cloud networks to users' devices. The content may include movies, music, software, etc. Content servers may receive content requests from the computing devices and route the requested content to the computing devices, for example, via wireless networks. Additionally, communications services including voice, video and messaging also consume data resources.